Enthralled
by DrKCooper
Summary: It was that goddamn Michael Kors dress. She knew it was a Michael Kors dress because she had listened to Maura drone on and on about seasons and how the dress was last spring, but too "delicious" to toss from her closet. Delicious—Maura's word. Jane could not agree more. (Rated M for smut, smut & smut)


_Disclaimer: All recognizable_ Rizzoli & Isles _characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Janet Tamaro, TNT or Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Author's Note: Welcome to pure unapologetic smut. About the dress: I should preface this by saying I know nothing about fashion, but… If you do a search for Michael Kors Spring 2014 RTW Stud Embellished Blue Dress you will see what I did—Maura Isles would look smoking hot in it. I found the dress after I got the idea for the piece. If I'd found the dress first, I'd like to think my mind would have been inspired to write the piece anyway. ;-) -dkc_

Enthralled

It was that goddamn Michael Kors dress. She knew it was a Michael Kors dress because she had listened to Maura drone on and on about seasons and how the dress was last spring, but too "delicious" to toss from her closet. Delicious—Maura's word. Jane could not agree more.

They were having an early summer get-together at the Isles residence. The house, inside and on the patio, was packed with family and friends. From Tommy and his small, adorable family to Korsak and Keke. Arriving late after a frantic call from her mother to pick up more beer, Jane was dumbstruck when she saw the doctor. Maura was a pleasure to behold in blue. The stunned detective would have recognized that had she not been complately distracted by something else—two things to be precise and the valley between them. While the collar seemed conservative enough, this was extremely misleading. Beneath that neckline was a slit that revealed the bare skin beneath from collar to near navel. To a less endowed woman it likely would not have stood out much. On a woman like Maura it was jaw dropping.

The embellishments of the dress sparkled in the soft lighting that had been dimmed for the party. Relishing the opportunity to host all of these people, the doctor's hazel eyes sparkled, too.

"Jane?" Maura said for the second time.

"Uh, what?" she stumbled over a response once she realized Maura had been standing before her for a minute.

"I asked you if I could get you a drink," the tawny blonde was no fool; she saw exactly where Jane's eyes were.

"Oh, no, I'll get it," she excused herself without once meeting her friend's eyes.

She made a beeline for the patio where she grabbed a beer and held it to her warm cheek. Her body was overheating and it had nothing to do with the weather.

That night she spent an unprecedented amount of time looking at the woman she had seen daily for years. Tonight what she saw did something to her that she had no power to quash. Jane Rizzoli was enthralled.

...

The party had broken up just before midnight. Angela had stayed behind to help straighten up. A certain detective was experiencing the euphoria that came with a bit too much beer. Offering to help clean up, she was rebuffed by the woman of the house. Instead Jane found herself sitting at a distance admiring a certain blue-covered backside. She had no control over it.

Of all the nights for the guest room to be torn up for renovation, it had to be this one. The detective faced having to sleep next to her best friend after hours of undressing her with her eyes or explain calling a cab. It would be a long night.

Arousal is a difficult thing to plan for. You can never be prepared for when it might strike you or how you can relieve the natural tension of it. If Jane were home she would know what to do. Lying in the dark next to the very creature that had fueled her desire was excruciating.

It wasn't that Jane had hidden her attraction for the doctor. She had let slip how gorgeous she found Maura on more than one occasion. She knew she had been caught staring at her friend before. They didn't speak about it, per se, though the way Jane blushed when caught said plenty. Maura, on the other hand, was not embarrassed by her attraction. The words she used to describe the detective included things like sexy, yummy and titillating. She did these things to push the envelope, yes, but it was also simply her honest nature at play. Why they had never spoken openly about the long-simmering chemistry between them was a mystery to both women.

Jane knew Maura was asleep. Hosting was exhausting. She had removed that glorious dress and butt-shaping heels before Jane was done in the bathroom. She would have liked one last peek. There wasn't any nervousness as they crawled into bed. The brunette chalked it up to the doctor having no idea the hormonal upheaval going on in Jane's body. The cop had a fantastic poker face. Once the doctor had fallen asleep, it was another story.

Every one of Jane's senses could detect Maura's intimate presence. The silent bedroom amplified the soft sounds of her breathing, an occasional sigh in her sleep. At the end of the day, Maura had a unique smell that married the scent of her perfume and the hours of the day on her body. Right next to Jane, the smell was made all the more evident. Occasionally, the detective would allow herself a glance at the sleeping woman and each time she saw a patch of skin or particular feature in the faint light coming through the window that was different.

When it came to taste and touch, the detective needed no prompt to create the perfect fantasies that incorporated her remaining senses. The dress had her considering from early in the evening on what it would feel like to have the pleasure of running her tongue the length of the exposed slit. The thought made her inner thighs tingle and her lower abdomen clench. Once she explored the void with her tongue she would take the mounds on either side of the valley in her hands and carefully weigh, caress and tease them.

Putting her arm across her face, Jane attempted to ward off the inevitable. Her body was on the fast track to sexual release. It felt wrong to explore these fantasies with the object of them lying next to her.

It was excruciating. To lie next to someone who could bring your body ultimate relief and yet not be able to ask for or take that was maddening. She would tilt her head to the side to look at honey blonde locks, imagining those locks wild with sex. She would then ball up her fists and rub them against her eyes while she tried desperately to get a hold on the situation.

The bundle of nerves at the meeting of her legs was swollen. She could feel this simply by the way her panties were rubbing. She was swollen, wet and frustrated as hell. What was she supposed to do? There was no way she could release the tension herself in this bed. What in god's name would she say if the other woman woke up? And the opposite of solo would require Maura Isles' participation. Jane couldn't turn on her side and slowly wake her, either, though the possibility of pressing that sensitive place between her thighs right up against a perfectly shaped ass was tempting.

 _God, that ass_ , she thought. No backside had ever benefitted as much from yoga and stilettos. What Jane wouldn't do to feel it press against her pelvis, opening the door for her to grind against it. That subtle push and pull at first until both women openly moaned with arousal. She would use the position to her added benefit and slip her arms around the woman, her fingers taking no time to slip beneath the silk pajama top. There was no set of nipples in the history of man she found more intriguing. How she would trace them with gentility before rolling them between thumb and forefinger. When she gave them a pinch, their hips now moving at a rapid clip, would Maura take one of those hands and lead it through the drawstring gate like a horse to water?

"Fuck!" Jane's frustrated growl came out louder than she had intended.

The object of her fantasies stirred next to her. She silently kicked herself while thinking up a reason to escape this dangerous bed.

"Jane?" Maura's voice was sexy with sleep.

When the delicate hand brushed her arm, the brunette was scalded. This brought her into a sitting position.

"Having trouble sleeping, Maur," she whispered. "Going to go watch tv on the couch."

As she was standing she heard the very tempting question: "Do you want me to join you?"

The space on the couch would force them to be flat against one another. While the thought teased Jane with possibilities, steel-enforced willpower had her saying no and telling the doctor to go back to sleep.

Once she was settled on the couch, she flipped through the channel guide for something mind-numbing. In the upper channels she read the comical porn titles.

The last thing Jane Rizzoli needed was porn.

...

When the familiar sound of the coffee machine woke her the next morning, Jane instantly regretted agreeing to go for a run. Sometime last night the ever-attentive doctor had noted the steady alcohol intake of the cop and told her it would be wise to run in the morning. Morning having arrived, Jane wanted to hide under the blanket.

It was going to be a tough run not because of the route they had picked, but something far more treacherous: Maura's attire.

The pink and green top the shorter woman was wearing highlighted her breasts perfectly. Shorts hugged every curve to reveal the very object of Jane's fantasies the night before. If Jane ever fell behind Maura, her pace suffered. She felt like a cartoon dog whose tongue had unrolled out of its mouth like a carpet at the sight of something appetizing. Eventually she wouldn't be able to take it any longer.

"We've got to stop," she bent over panting.

"Why?" Maura continued jogging in place, the sight of her bouncy breasts unavoidable.

Masking her groan as the remnants of a hangover, Jane said she needed to head home for a shower (a cold one!) and a greasy breakfast. The M.E. tried to coax her back to her house for the granola she swore could cure hangovers, but had no luck.

...

After a long, cold shower, Jane was flat on her back on her bed lost in thought. _How did this get so out of control?_ she wondered. She had been able to appreciate her friend's body before without resorting to vivid fantasies of getting her naked and having her way with her. It couldn't possibly be a subtly revealing dress that sent her over the edge, could it? How was she going to avoid being too close to the doctor until her hormones regulated and she no longer worried she might jump her best friend without warning?

The thought of surprising Maura in such a way made her olive-hinted skin flush slowly. Involuntarily, her legs parted. She felt the all too familiar coiling in the lower reaches of her stomach. She knew where this was going and she felt powerless to stop it.

Jane couldn't remember when she had stopped feeling guilty about having thoughts of the honey blonde when she was bringing herself pleasure. While she had fought it for a period of time, she could never fully bring herself release with Maura still floating untouched in the back of her mind. It started innocently enough—the thought of the doctor's smile or casual touch. It escalated from there to thoughts of kissing her or holding her tight. Then a tsunami of want was released one night not more than a year ago and she began imagining how she would undress the doctor, please her and eventually make her scream. It wasn't until recently that she began imagining what Maura might do to her or how beautiful their bodies would be working together toward a mutual goal.

Revisiting the path that brought her here had Jane's body buzzing with anticipation. She traced her abs before teasing barely there curls. Her hand was nearing slick folds when her phone buzzed next to her, the shock of which almost sent her flying off the bed.

The text message from one Dr. Isles read: _You know what's a great cure for hangovers? Sex._

Nine words sent her flying in an entirely different way.

…

Since the doctor and detective had become the most unlikely of friends early in their time working together at BPD, it was assumed that wherever Jane went Maura was included. This coupled with the generous offer of opening her guesthouse to Angela after the separation and divorce led to Rizzoli family dinners being held at Maura's house. When Jane was growing up her mother would make a special meal and she, her brothers and parents would enjoy it together often after attending mass. After Angela and Frank, Sr. split, the matriarch wanted to return to this tradition with her grown children. It was only natural that Maura be included.

Of all the Sunday dinners Jane could remember since the early days of these happenings at Isles' home, she could not remember one as personally uncomfortable, no, physically uncomfortable.

She had promised herself she wouldn't allow her mind to drift to scandalous thoughts of her best friend naked when she left her apartment for dinner. That plan went out the window when she saw Maura. Dressed in a sleeveless shirt that bunched around the collar—a style Jane knew had a name, but relied on the doctor herself to remind her of—and dark wash jeans that looked painted on her body, Maura was as casual as she would ever be seen. In Jane's eyes, the doctor was scrumptious.

In ways that only rivaled a few of Maura's dresses, the jeans the doctor wore seemed destined to caress her tantalizing curves. No part of her hips or butt was left to the imagination. Jane couldn't remember ever knowing that jeans even had this ability. Of course it would be this woman to teach the detective otherwise.

It wasn't until Jane was helping her mother and Maura in the kitchen that it became physically unbearable. Maura had bent to check the temperature of the dish in the oven and stopped Jane in her tracks. From her position, the detective could see it all. She even swore she saw the outline of lips, though she couldn't trust her own eyes. The thought occurred to her then that with Maura bent over like this, her head tilted even further down, a hand could rest between her shoulder blades or tangle in honey locks as harnessed hips plunged a toy inside her. This thought made Jane so instantly aroused and terrified that she dropped the platter she had been carrying.

"Janie!" her Ma got after her immediately. "You've broken one of Maura's lovely dishes."

The sound of shattered glass and the scurrying to clean it up never even registered in the woman's ears. Despite the doctor standing to her full height now, Jane's eyes couldn't leave her.

Noticing the redness of her cheeks and sweat on her brow, Maura approached her and asked if she was all right. Concerned it was too warm, she walked Jane to a stool. Getting her a glass of ice water, she told her to relax. Easier said than done. When Maura's hand came to rest on Jane's thigh, the pieces fell into place. The long legs of her friend tightened together and the woman acted as if Maura's touch was blistering. It was quite apparent to the doctor now that Jane was aroused. What she didn't know was why.

...

When Jane volunteered to give Frankie a ride home after dinner, Maura wondered what was wrong. Very rarely did Jane actually sleep at her own apartment. More and more the doctor was suspecting that Jane was uncomfortable sharing a bed. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it other than offer the couch given the state of her guestroom project.

Frankie made his way across the back patio toward the parking spot nearest the guesthouse where Jane's car was parked. Jane was following behind, but had stopped in the doorway to say goodnight.

"Jane," Maura's voice lowered so that the departing younger Rizzoli didn't catch her words. "Are you okay?"

She reached for the detective's hand, gripping it. Her hazel eyes were shining with concern. The detective bristled briefly at the touch if only because she was far too aware of how her body had recently responded to this woman. She hoped she relaxed quickly enough to not further Maura's worry.

"Yeah, why?" she acted as casual as possible.

"Jane." Those hazel eyes riddled with concern now locked on hers. "Lack of sleep, excessive drinking—" she paused as if she were about to tell a secret, "the arousal?"

Maura Isles was a perceptive woman. Jane rolled her eyes at the last word, a response that in any other situation she would have done. She often shrugged off Maura's talk about sex and bodily desires. However, beneath the exterior warning bells were sounding. The last thing she needed was for her best friend to catch on to her obvious infatuation. _Infatuation_ , she thought, _is short-lived. This is nothing of the sort_.

Jane's words said one thing while her body language said another.

"Can I do anything?" she asked.

What a loaded question! Shaking her head, Jane couldn't trust any words that might tumble out of her mouth. She clenched her jaw.

"Goodnight, Maur," Jane finally managed to say.

Rising on her toes, the M.E. pressed an unexpected kiss to the detective's cheek.

"I'm here when you decide there is something I can do."

…

Jane Rizzoli was a pacer. She paced to think. She paced to kill time. She paced when she was anxious. Right now she was pacing back and forth in her living room playing over and over again in her head what the doctor had said to her last. Was she trying to be suggestive? Was it suggestive at all? Jane weighed the consequences of getting it wrong. If Maura hadn't been being suggestive, she would look like an ass. If Maura had been being suggestive and Jane didn't take advantage? She was a damned fool.

"Jesus!" Jane groaned.

Her hands tangled in her messy, raven hair. She had been mulling this over now for nearly two hours. It was late and there wasn't a chance she would be able to sleep.

How did she become so smitten with her best friend? She talked herself out of thinking it was infatuation. It might be increasingly sexual, but it wasn't new. She had long thought Maura to be the most beautiful woman she had ever known.

The sound of her phone chiming in the kitchen where it was charging brought Jane out of her reverie and forced her out of her pattern of pacing for a moment. Swiping right, the icon showed one new message. When she clicked on it, she wasn't terribly surprised that it was Maura.

 _You left your jacket here_ , it read. _You must have been too hot. ;)_

There it was again. Was Maura being suggestive? She had no idea how to read it. She had never struggled as mightily with context when it came to Maura.

Jane had no idea how to respond. Collapsing against the couch, she stared at her phone until she tossed it aside in frustration. Before she knew it her hand was on her lower belly and was flicking open the button of her pants. When her phone chimed again it started Jane and made her pull her hand from its place at the edge of her panties, a position she hadn't even realize it had slipped to.

 _Do whatever it takes to get some rest, Jane._

Whatever it takes? What the hell did that mean? Jane groaned and threw her head back against the couch. She looked at the ceiling before tipping her head to the side. From this vantage point she could see her countertop.

Only one item sat on her granite countertop. Her keys.

…

She closed the door softly, locking it behind her. There was hesitance in each of her movements. She had driven by the house four times. Four times she had decided against stopping.

In her mind she had conjured up an act like this many times. However, now that she was in the house she couldn't bring her feet to go one before the other. In the dark she felt less confident. She was about to turn around and chalk this up to poor judgment and sleep deprivation when the light in the stairwell came on. She stopped in her tracks.

"Jane?" she heard the worried voice behind her.

Turning slowly around she saw the M.E. standing on the bottom step, her arms wrapped around her silk robe-clad torso.

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked.

Chewing on the various ways you might explain herself, Jane had begun gravitating toward the doctor. Her eyes admired the robe, all of it, though the length held her attention. It stopped mid-thigh exposing a fair amount of glorious skin.

"What's going on?" the doctor tilted her head and followed the detective's approach closely with her eyes.

Ten feet from the foot of the stairwell Jane's dark eyes were fully visible to the doctor. They were fastened on her and she could feel it. The space between them was filled with volatility.

"Jane."

Maura's voice now held Jane's rapt attention. It was intense, deep with what didn't see to any longer be concern. Was it comprehension? Did she know why Jane was really there?

The detective no longer cared. She was done analyzing it.

"Don't move," Jane rasped.

A few long strides placed the tall brunette in front of Maura. Standing on the step, Maura was currently an inch or two taller than her late night visitor. The doctor had followed the instruction perfectly. Her feet felt engulfed in cement. Her gears of her mind were turning at a pace that seemed destined to end badly. She was considering what to say when the detective surprised her.

Jane's hand clutched the back of Maura's neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

It took a moment for reality to set in. Jane was kissing her. _Jane_ was kissing her. When she felt the slight pinch of fingernails pressing into her neck she finally responded. She willed her lips to part and it didn't take long for a needy tongue to slip past.

"Oh," she moaned as Jane's hand gripped her hip with authority.

Maura Isles was many things; bashful about her body was not one of them. She knew her silk robe was hardly a barrier. When that scarred hand grasped her hip, she was as aware as Jane that she had nothing underneath.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane groaned when her hand that had been sliding down the hip and thigh to the robe's hem actually encountered skin.

 _Too much talking_ , Maura thought as she pressed her lips back to that dirty mouth. Her moan reverberated against the back of Jane's throat as the traveling hand returned upward only this time making that path beneath the silk robe. The kiss was heated. Tongues curled and twisted. When the brunette's hand again reached Maura's hip, her thumb began a circular pattern on the front in the space between hipbone and where she assumed hair must begin. The skin was sensationally soft.

The assumption turned her on even more. _Did Maura have hair there?_ she wondered. Thinking of the most intimate areas of this beautiful woman's body was a high she had only ever experienced in the secret solitude of her own dark bedroom. She sucked Maura's tongue into and out of her own mouth in appreciation of no longer being alone with these thoughts.

Maura took the detective's hand from her neck and gently persuaded it to graze her chest in route to her pert breasts. She was rewarded by the desire coursing through veins to the very tips of those long fingers. Their kiss stalled when Jane first took the breast into her hand. It was too large to fully encircle. This caused the detective to smirk against full lips.

Trailing kisses along the areas of neck and chest her hand had just traversed, Jane yearned to tug away the silk with her wanting mouth. She was starting to find their situation untenable.

For the first time since walking into the house, Jane spoke her desire: "Upstairs," she growled. "I want you upstairs."

The sound that came from Maura in response originated in the deep place within her that anticipated being touched and teased, tasted and fucked.

Hating to have her back to the detective, Maura pulled Jane by her hands without ever turning around. She shut off the hall light as they went. Entering the bedroom, she nodded to the door. Jane did as silently ordered and both closed and locked it. Leaning against the heavy wood, her hands behind her back, the brunette sought out breath. She was also admiring the way Maura looked in the faint light with her hair falling out of its twist and her lips plump and red from their scorching kissing.

Jane's body was suddenly on fire.

The sexy doctor had released the sash of her robe, allowing each side to fall open.

 _Holy fuck_ , Jane thought.

Brown eyes examined every bit she could see. They came to an abrupt and unmoving stop at a triangular patch of light hair. She sucked in air before crossing the short space between them.

Jane's hands framed Maura's face. It took everything she had to neither kiss nor grope the semi-nude woman. She refused herself that pleasure for now as she released the clip in the doctor's hair and delicately released the tawny tendrils.

Maura seemed to be entranced.

Her fingers trailing down a neck she had long imagined burying her face in, Jane reached the slight indentation, the hollow of that neck and allowed only one finger to progress. The lust was palpable. Maura's hips twitched as a single finger traced a vertical line down her chest, across her sternum, between her breasts, lower yet, dipping into her navel and then teasingly toward that now exposed triangle. Sucking in a breath, the blonde refused to break the spell created by the gaze she held with increasingly darkened brown eyes.

Jane tilted her head to press a kiss to the place between Maura's neck and shoulder. It was simple, almost chaste and yet nothing of the sort. No kiss had said as much. And the naked woman heard its message clearly. She grasped the back of the cop's neck and pulled her in. Dominance did not matter. It was a careful dance that handed off control. Fingers tangled in raven locks, the owner gasped for breath as she broke away.

With her hands on curvy hips, Jane introduced subtle pressure in the direction of the bed.

"Sit down."

Maura did as she was told. Her thighs remained together, revealing nothing beyond her already exposed patch of hair. Her breath caught as she watched the detective lower to her knees. Scarred hands held bare knees and coaxed them open. Her eyes unable to avoid the glistening apex, Jane moaned. Sliding closer, in her kneeling position, she flattened her palms on thighs and leaned in. Beginning at the navel, she darted out her tongue and dragged it upward. She could feel the doctor's heart thumping against her touch. Licking the path her finger had gone, she climbed between breasts, across sternum and found that spot at the base of the neck once again. It didn't take much to reach parted lips.

Their kiss was now frantic.

Maura's hands roamed the perfectly toned back muscles she had often admired before grabbing for the bottom of Jane's v-neck t-shirt and pulling upward. She breathed hard when their mouths parted and arms lifted so the shirt could be discarded. Resuming the sloppy kiss, she skillfully flicked the clasp of the bra and used a single finger on each shoulder to lift the straps and then slowly drag them down tan arms. She could do nothing but stare.

The heat between them was fierce. Hands that came to her own shoulders to rid her completely of the silk garment seemed to singe her skin. She could feel her wetness dripping down between her crack. The bed would have a spot, she was sure. That wetness increased when Jane stood from the floor and unbuttoned her own pants. She wasted no time in maneuvering them over her boney hips and down to her feet where she stepped out. Standing before Maura in only her panties, the woman who had fantasized about this often could no longer wait.

It must have been the predatory look on her best friend's face that told her it was time. Crawling backward on the bed, Maura was followed by Jane who had, with hazel eyes watching her every movement, slipped off her panties first.

"You are gorgeous," Jane's voice was deep with arousal.

A hand on the outside of each leg, Jane grazed the full length of the doctor's unbelievable legs as she came to straddle her. Her knees were now pressing laterally mid-thigh against Maura.

Nothing she had ever dreamt or concocted in her mind compared to this woman in the flesh. She was a masterpiece.

"Why didn't you push me away?" she asked hoarsely, the question and her inability to say it clearly reflected the only bit of hesitation since she had kissed her friend.

"Why would I?" Maura brought her hands to lean shoulders.

That's all that would be said on the matter. There bodies would do the talking.

Dipping the small of her back and flattening her pelvis against firm thighs, the woman on top began a movement that would have made a younger Jane Rizzoli blush. Her undeniable dampness left a slick path from thigh to navel. She was impressed with her ability to slip past the tempting triangle and continue. The cacophony of moans in the room rang in their ears. Dragging her hips back down, she reveled in Maura's whimper.

There was something beautiful in the way they began the steady, sensual rhythm. With exacting hands in her messy raven hair, the kissing was uncontrollable. Their mouths took what they wanted, their tongues tasting as they went. It was the only selfish act of their lovemaking.

Friction was better than any penetration could have been. They had both been swollen from nearly the moment Jane stepped toward Maura and forced the first kiss. Slick mounds melded one with the other. An entire orchestra of sounds existed between them. Grunts and moans, panting and feeble attempts to speak were muted in their minds by heavy heartbeats and pure need.

When Jane's mouth again found perfect nipples, Maura came completely undone. The words that tumbled from her mouth were incomprehensible. The detective's name and a string of profanities eventually could be deciphered. It was at that point that she grasped the woman's face, held her in a fierce kiss while opening her hip just a bit more and lifting her ass slightly to press hard into Jane. That was the exact catalyst needed to send her soaring. Her legs trembled, her breathing seemed to stall and she was gone.

Rolling off the doctor, Jane tried to catch her breath. The intermittent tremors in her lower half kept her from uttering anything understandable.

"God, Jane," Maura managed to say.

They lie side by side on their backs, not looking at each other and still attempting to catch their breath. Finding her discarded robe, Maura used it to wipe the sweat from her face, neck and chest before throwing it in the direction of the closet.

"Jesus."

Looking over at Jane, Maura was pleased to see a smile plastered on her friend's face. She took her hand and rolled on her side where she was now pressed against their entwined hands and the brunette's glistening body.

"You never said what brought you over," Maura smirked. "I mean, what made you decide to come over for this."

Jane chuckled. Her pupils grew large as she thought back to the reason.

"Your dress," she rasped.

"I didn't wear a dress today," she was confused.

"I didn't say it was today."

The smirk on Jane's face was everything.

The two women laughed.

"I'm going to get us some water," the doctor said. Pressing a kiss to Jane's cheek, she stood from the bed and sauntered naked to the closet where she grabbed a clean robe. Brown eyes missed nothing. Her jaw went slack.

"Oh, Jane?" Maura stood in the doorway, coyly leaving her robe open.

When the detective finally looked up, she saw the grin on her friend's face. Maura had been knowingly teasing her. And she wasn't done yet.

"I know the tight jeans I picked out especially for earlier tonight had something to do with it."

And like that she was gone from the doorway leaving Jane Rizzoli floored.

- _finis_ -


End file.
